Remembering, Romance and ReCalling Tragedies
by MilliTributeFromDistrict13
Summary: Katniss is still haunted by the past, her sister Prim no longer with her, Gale off and married and her mother in District four. She is left with only her boy with the bread. Peeta. To keep her company. One-Shot, Rated T


Hi Milaina here, but call me Milli

Anyway, I love the hunger games, and this is set after Mockingjay and before the epilogue.

And its a short One-Shot. Enjoy x

EDIT; Hey, The italics are for Katniss' dream, and it is a mixture of the dilemma's in the three books. It isn't meant to be entirely based on the scene where Clove gets killed by Thresh, it is changed.

_Remembering, Romance and Re-calling tragedies_

"_Cato! Cato!" Clove shouts as Thresh smashes the rock into her skull._

_He then turns to face me, towering above me, his face glistening with sweat._

_I soon realise it isn't Thresh above me, but Peeta._

_He kicks me in the side violently, clutching his head with his hands._

"_I should have finished you before you did real damage." he shrieks, pulling out a small dagger and ramming it into my side._

_I let out a shriek of pain, all the fluid seemingly draining from me, an inner daemon gnawing at my sanity._

"Peeta!" I scream, writhing with agony as I wake with a start, lying on the carpet.

I suddenly feel two strong soft hands lifting me and resting me on the bed once again.

"Sh, you had a nightmare and fell off the bed," he whispered in my ear.

I burst into silent sobs, Peeta was noticeably surprised, but nonetheless pulled me close into a warm hug.

Normally, I would have tried to struggle out of his grasp, but I felt too weak, too helpless; so I simply turned to face him, blinking my seam grey orbs, trying to fight back prolonging tears.

"I love you Katniss." he stated quietly, kissing my forehead.

It had took me a long time to realise I returned his feelings, a LONG LONG time.

"I-I love you Peeta." I stammered, tears now spilling.

He caught my tear with the edge of a fingertip.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked calmly, obviously regretting the words once he had spoken them as his eyes then turned a darkened shade of brilliant blue.

I shook my head, burying it into his shirt.

"I want to go see Prim, Peeta." I whispered softly.

A few moments later we stood in front of the primrose bushes near my house.

A stone on the gravel read, "In Memory Of Primrose Everdeen, a loving sister, daughter and friend.. died with others benefits in mind."

Peeta had carved that himself, he sat outside for 4 hours, shaping the stone, cleaning and carving, making sure my sisters memorial.. would be enough. Well.. Prim deserved more.. she always did.

"Katniss, would you like to go inside." Peeta asked, after about an hour of silence between us.

I nodded, my legs feeling frail and bony, my stomach feeling empty and hollow (Presumably because I hadn't ate in days) and body scattered with ugly angry feeling scars.

We sat on the sofa, the TV flickering in front of us. But we didn't pay attention.  
>"Katniss, I love you." he repeated for the 2ND time that day.<p>

Instead of replying, I lifted my head, and pushed my lips to his.

He froze, and I quickly DE-attached myself.

"Did I do something wr-" I started before he kissed the top of my head.

"Katniss.." he mumbled.

"Peeta?" I asked curiously.

He lifted me up gently.

"Stay quiet." He told me sternly.

I zipped my lips, biting them though, worried and a bit scared.

We started walking. Peeta did, I was in his arms, clutching on for dear life.

When Peeta set me down, we were sitting in a field of dandelions.

I picked one slowly, recalling the day when Peeta threw my the bread, causing his mother to land a bruise on his eye. The next day I had caught him staring, before spotting the first dandelion, it was a sign of hope, just like the bread.

Peeta kissed my cheek slowly, before sitting cross-legged next to me, glancing among the yellow weeds.

Beautiful.

Just like Prim, gentle and sweet.

Just like Cinna's outfits, beautiful and a marvel.

Just like Peeta, the boy with the bread.

Hope.

Everlasting hope came with Peeta, he had nobody but me, and visa versa.

My mother had moved to district four whereas Gale was married now.

I felt a slight tinge grow in my stomach, a sickening feeling.

"You wont let me go?" I questioned Peeta.

He shook his head.

"You will stay burning, my girl on fire.. real... or not real?" he whispered.

We lay back, dandelions brushing my face.

I glance to him at my side, and tell him 'Real'.


End file.
